


Beach day

by Porsorodis24601



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porsorodis24601/pseuds/Porsorodis24601
Summary: The Parr family spend a day at the beach along with Winston, Karen, and Tony.





	Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a really cute idea and I just had to write something about it! Hope you like it! <3

That Parr family were all getting ready to go to spend their day beach. It sure had been a long time since they had all gone out as a family, and they really needed this. Winston and Karen would be arriving at their house any second now, and they were also going to go pick up Tony. 

Helen came down stairs carrying everything possible in her arms, a beach ball, many towels, and Jack-Jack. 

“Kids, are you ready to go!”

Dash suddenly came running from his room with his swimsuit on and carrying some things to play with in the sand. 

“Ready!” He said excitedly. 

“Bob, Violet!” Helen said. 

Bob came down stairs, wearing a blue full body swimming suit. And violet came behind him wearing a shirt over hers and covering herself with a beach towel. 

“Is everyone ready?” Helen asked. 

“Yes!” They all responded in unison. 

The loaded everything they had to the car and went back to the house to wait patiently for the rest to arrive. 

“When are we leaving?!” Dash asked exasperated. 

Bob tried to calm him down. “We just have to wait for Karen and Winston to get here, and then we have to go pick up Tony. “

Dash gave a long sigh at hearing all the things they had to do.

Violet said. “So, dad. Thanks for being so cool with Tony coming along with us.”

Bob turned to look at his daughter and tried making a joke. “It’s nothing, Vi. If it makes you happy we can invite Tony over for everything we do!”

Violet chuckled nervously and then walked away, leaving Bob dumbfounded.

There was a a knock on the door and a familiar voice on the other end.

“Hey! We’re here!”

Helen opened the door and there he was. The wonderful man of Winston Deavor.

“It’s good to see you again, Win” Helen said as he approached him and gave him a hug. 

“It’s always nice to see you too, Helen” Winston said in a soft voice as he was being embraced by the super. 

Behind Winston stood another beautiful and familiar face. That of Voyd, commonly known as Karen. 

“Hi! Elastigirl! I mean... Mrs Parr! Hi!” She said when she first saw the older woman standing at the door. 

“Hello, Karen” she said, and went up to give her a hug. 

Karen returned it eagerly. She always loved it when she got to hug her idol. 

Karen and Winston came in, said hi to the kids, and went outside with the rest of the family to get going. 

Bob turned to look at his wife. “Uh... Helen?”

She turned around from talking with Karen and Win and looked at her husband. “Yes, honey?”

Bob looked nervous. “I don’t think we’re all going to fit in the car...”

At hearing this Winston intervened in the conversation “That’s no problem! we can just fly on the private jet. We’ll all fit there and get there even faster and loading the things will take no time!”

Everyone collectively agreed. 

Winston made a few phone calls and in no time one of his smaller planes was sent automatically to his location. 

“Wow! Thanks Winston.” Dash said astounded as he hurried past everyone else and got inside. 

“When are we going to pick up tony?” Violet asked to the whole room.

“Let’s go right now!” Winston answered. 

Everyone got inside and Violet told Winston the directions to Tony’s house and with a little trouble landing the jet they finally picked Tony up, who was more than surprised at seeing the aircraft instead of the regular car. 

Winston insisted that he was capable of driving them there, and his piloting skills were not the best, but he was doing a good job. Helen was his co-pilot seeing as how many piloting things she knew. Bob was still impressed after all this time. 

“Are you all comfortable back there?” Helen casually asked. 

In the back seats were Tony, Violet, Karen, Dash, and Bob carrying Jack jack in his arms, who was surprisingly calm during the flight and staring at the window. 

“We’re fine, mom!” Violet said flustered. It was only the second time she had invited Tony over to spend time with his family and her, and even more people came along than expected. Only Lucius, Honey, and Edna were missing for the whole family to be complete, but they had more important plans that they and sadly couldn’t make it. 

Violet turned to look at Tony, still nervous. 

The young boy spoke. “Wow, Vi. It was really neat of you to invite me over to go to the beach.”

“We’ll, you know. What are girlfriends for.” Violet said while pushing her hair back with her hand.

Violet and Tony had officially become a couple some months before, and both of them were enjoying every second of it. 

Tony then reached out and grabbed Violet’s hand gently. The both blushed at the feeling, but quite liked it. 

“Thank you so much for inviting me, Mrs Parr!” Karen said from the back seat. She had to be the most excited out of everyone. 

“Oh please. It’s our pleasure, Karen. And call me Helen.” She responded very calmly.

“Huh, thanks... Helen” it still felt weird calling her by her name. To Karen she had always been Elastigirl, and she still couldn’t believe she’d become close friends with her all time idol. 

Karen then started looking at her legs, and trying to cover herself up with her beach towel and other stuff she was carrying. 

Dash saw what she was doing, and being the of the perceptive sort knew something has bothering her. “What’s wrong, Karen?” 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I’ve never worn a swimming suit like this.” Karen had always been self conscious of her body, and almost never wore such revealing clothing. 

Violet said. “It’s alright, Karen. You probably look fantastic.”

Helen turned to look at her with a sweet face. “That’s right, sweetie. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Karen smiled so brightly. The Parr family were truly supportive of her and every time they said something nice to her she could feel butterflies in her stomach. This was going to be the best trip she ever went to. 

The flight was quite fast, and not a lot of time was wasted. The arrived to the beach relatively quickly and then Winston, with help from Helen, had to find a place to land and park the Jet. It was an almost ridiculous sight to behold, but it worked somehow. 

“We’re here!” Winston said in his typical cheery voice.

They all descended from the plane. Violet and Tony together, and a dash running around like crazy. 

The excited little boy said. “Finally! I could stay seated for one more second!”

Helen took charge and at seeing a little food shack guided the rest of the gang. 

“Come on let’s all go get ice cream!”

Everyone agreed, and Karen was more than excited and clapped her hands. 

———————————————————————————————————————

The ice cream was more than delicious. Everyone got their favorite flavors. Bob got the typical chocolate, Helen the soft vanilla, Karen and Tony got cookies and cream, and Violet, Dash, and Winston got fruit popsicles. 

Karen was enjoying herself so much she just had to say something. “Thank you... again! Helen, and Bob and everyone! This is really nice of you! And sorry if I keep saying it all the time.” 

Bob smiled and put an arm on the young ladies’ shoulder. “It’s all right Karen, it’s our pleasure. And hey! I can tell we are all having fun!” 

Violet along with Tony and Karen went to swim at the pool while Helen and Bob sat on a hammock holding Jack-Jack and curled up in each other’s embrace. The little baby truly was learning to control his powers and only use them in certain situations. They were all so proud of him. 

“Winston, help me build a sandcastle!”

Winston turned around to Dash sitting on the sand with all of his tools out. “Sure thing kiddo!” He said happily as he sat down next to him. 

“Let’s build the biggest sand castle anyone has ever seen!” Winston said excitedly.

For hours on end the whole family had fun. Winston and a Dash finished building their sant castle. They collected sea shells and put them up as decoration. It wasn’t nearly as fancy as an actual castle, and to be honest it looked like a mess, but they had done their best efforts and they loved the end result. 

Afterwards they’re really having fight games in the pool, Dash got on top of Winston’s shoulders, occasionally changing with Tony, and Vi got on Karen’s. They two kids who were up tried to push each other off into the water and all of them were having a really fun time. 

The sun was setting. Time seemed to have passed very quickly even though they had been at the beach for hours. Helen and Bob Parr were sitting by a palm tree, resting and drinking fancy cocktails. From where they were sitting they could see all of them. The rest of the guys playing together, running around, and having fun like a family. It was more than perfect. 

Helen turned around and with a sweet voice talked to her husband. “Oh, Bob. It was wonderful coming here today. Thank you.” 

Bob turned to look at his wife. He couldn’t believe a woman like her had married him. He truly was lucky. He lowered his head and kissed her.

“I love you sweetie.” He said in a sweet voice.

“And I love you too.” She responded 

The whole trip was wonderful, every single second of it was, truly perfect. Just the vacation they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Comment if you like it, and I would really appreciate if you were to leave kudos! :-)


End file.
